Que vacaciones
by xjapan
Summary: Ir a la playa es divertido decían el clima es perfecto decían pero para Lovino era todo lo contrario o eso pensaba hasta que la yMano para el reto "San Valentin" del foro " Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu"


Que vacaciones

One shot

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada esta es la primer vez que escribo de esta pareja la cual me agrada bastante es mi cuarto OTP seria un SeyMano espero les guste

Ir a la playa es divertido decían el clima es perfecto decían lo cuan era una obvia mentira al menos para cierto italiano gruñón el cual observaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor, su hermana jugaba con la mexicana chiflada el japones ratito y el macho patatas como llamaba Lovi a los amigos de su hermana sus pseudo amigos el gordo capitalista y el estirado ni sus luces seguro estaban con sus respectivas chicas.

Estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del agua mirando fastidiado alrededor dando un largo suspiro de resignación

— Lovi — lo que faltaba para tener un "buen día" la española que lo mando a la friendzone estaba junto con el francés pervertido

— hon hon hon no frunsas tanto el ceño te arrugaras — le decía el francés

—¡chigui! ¡¿que hace el francés pervertido aquí?!— dijo molesto en ese momento el italiano se alejó lo mas que pudo del lugar hasta que unas rocas lo detuvieron —¡ ya me estoy cansando de esto maldicion ! — decía bastante enfadado cosa que llamo la atención de medio mundo y lo hizo enfadar aun mas. La verdad era que estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para ser lo mínimamente cortes salio del agua dando zancadas tratando de alejarse mientras la española trataba de calmarlo " _que paciencia ni que nada"_ — pensaba bastante molesto

— Lovi esperad queremos presentaros a alguien — dijo la española quien le dio alcance

Lovino siguió caminando por el lugar el italiano a pesar de que tenia los zapatos a escasos centímetros era demasiado orgulloso para usarlos finalmente se cansó y termino sentándose en la arena cosa que permitió que la ibérica y el galo se acercaran

Estaba a punto de decirle un lindo amable y educado y muy propio de el "metete en lo que te importa " cuando pasaron dos cosas

Una: estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una ola

Dos: frente a el estaban el francés y una chica morena de dos coletas que le miraba con curiosidad le parecía haberla visto antes con la novia del estirado un par de ocasiones sonrió como italiano que era era una chica después de todo

— ciao bella Lovino Vargas a su servicio — dijo inclinándose

— bonguiur Leila Bonnefoy un gusto — dijo esta con una leve sonrisa

En ese momento Francis tomo de la mano a Isabel quien le sonrió con complicidad

— vale les dejamos solos para que se conozcan

— les veremos después mes amies

Y los dejaron solos ¿que era lo que pretendían esos dos? Nada bueno al parecer de Lovino la chica fue quien rompió el silencio — ¿y bien Lovino te gustaría ir por un helado?

— claro yo invito — dijo sonriendo Lovino tenia una pequeña peculiaridad con todas las chicas era diferente todo un caballero y bastante atento con ellas pero hasta el tenia su limite por decirlo de alguna forma

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que *auch* Leila comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo en su idioma natal

—¿estas bien ?— pregunto Lovino

— ah si si estoy bien solo una pequeña cortada — dijo la seychelence y en ese momento Lovino la cargo — ah no es necesario ¿podrias bajarme?

— umm no primero te curare — en ese momento el italiano curo la pierna de la chica haciendo que se sonrojada poco después desapareció dejándola en una banca color verde

" _¿donde se habrá métido?"_ pensó para si cuando volvió el italiano con unos helados — merci

— no es nada — el italiano sonrió

Y de ahí todo tranquilo la gente paseando a sus mascotas, los niños jugando, y las parejas coqueteando todo normal hasta que ...

Lovino sintio una presión en los labios una sensación nunca antes experimentada la cual le había dejado un ligero sabor a fresa...

Sip Leila lo había besado — etto solo fue por lo lindo que has sido conmigo — dijo excusándose

El pobre italiano estaba rojo como un tomate sin saber que decir quizás no había sido tan malo el día después de todo

Fin

Hasta aquí lo dejo escribiré de esta y otras parejas mas adelante nos leemos


End file.
